Yubel's return
by E-hero tornado
Summary: This is after the last chapter in confessers.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my own version of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, sorry if you don't like it.

Alexis was waiting at Jaden's dorm and was thinking, "I wonder what's keeping Jaden?" Soon enough, Jaden was walking down the steps straight to her. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Yes" replied Alexis. They then went walking through the woods. "So Jaden, what is going on?" Alexis said after a while. "I've heard something weird calling me around here and thought it might be something cool, and I wanted you to come because were dating."

"Well it that the something because THERE'S A HAND MOVING TOWARD YOU!!!" Alexis screamed. "Huh?!" Jaden saw a hand moving toward him, but he felt like he had seen it before. The hand then spoke to them telethpaly "Jaden I need your help." Jaden wondered where he heard that, then he realized, "YUBEL?????!!!!!!" he exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know it?" asked Alexis. "Yubel was my favorite card, I lost her once and thought I'd never find it again." Jaden told her. "Jaden, my power is weakening, but you can stop it." said Yubel's hand. "But how?" asked Jaden. "Pick me up." Jaden pick the hand up, and then he was engulfed in darkness along with Alexis. They were transported to a dark place and it felt weird. "Jaden, you must duel this duel spirit in order to heal me." Yubel's voice said.

Then a monster came out and challenged Jaden to duel. "I am the baron of the fiend sword, if you want your friend, you must duel me." "Bring it on said Jaden. He had his duel disk with him, and the baron had a duel disk as well. "Get your game on" said Jaden.

"I will go first" said the baron. I shall start by playing my headless knight in defense mode. And then I will play two cards face down and that will end my turn." An armored knight appeared and it had no head, and Alexis went "Eek." "My turn" said Jaden. "First I will play my Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode, and then I will play H-Heated Heart to boost his attack points, and another thing, when a monster with H-Heated Heart attacks a monster in defense mode with its attack points higher than the opposing monsters defense points, the difference is dealt to your life points as damage." "Now Sparkman, attack his Headless Knight!"

"Not so fast, I activate castle walls! This raises my knight's defense points by 500, so it has more defense than your hero's attack points, so I'm safe while you lose life points." "Oh man" said Jaden. "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

Jaden: 3900

Baron: 4000

"I'll go now" replied the baron. "I'll sacrifice my knight to play my Summoned Skull" "Now I attack with him, and your life points take a hit as well, I now play card destruction. Now we discard our hands, and draw the same number of cards we lost, that ends my turn."

Jaden: 3000

Baron: 4000

"It's my move now." said Jaden, "Now I play O-Oversoul, which lets me Special Summon an Elemental hero from my graveyard onto the field. So come out Elemental Hero WildHeart!" A man with barely any clothes and tattoos came out with a sword. "and now I play the spell card, Wild Half, I select one monster on your side of the field, cut it's attack points in half, and put a half token with the same attack points to join it." "Next I play E-emergency call, which lets me take one elemental hero from my deck and add it to my hand, now activate my elemental hero Necroshade's ability--"

"What hero, there nothing there but your Wildman" asked the baron in a scary tone. "Remember Card Destruction, when you played it, you took my necroshade to the graveyard, and that's where his special ability kicks in, whenever he's in the graveyard, I can summon one hero from my hand without sacrificing it, and I choose Elemental hero Bladedge, next I use R-Righteous justice, For every hero on my side of the field, I can destroy the same number of trap and spell cards go bye-bye." "NOOO it cant' be!" exclaimed the Baron, "Or is it?" You've destroyed my trick damage trap card. When it's destroyed by a card effect, my opponent take 500 points of damage.

Jaden: 2500

Baron: 4000

"Now I activate Polymerization," yelled Jaden, "by fusing my Wildheart and my Bladedge, I can summon my Elemental Hero Wildedge! "Now for his special ability, when Wildedge attacks, he attacks all monsters on your side of the field. So say good-bye to your skulls."

Jaden: 2500

Baron: 1300

"I'll now place two cards face-down and end my turn." "My turn," said the Baron. "I will now activate cost down, which will decrease the level of all of the monsters in my hand, which will let me play, Beast of Talwar. I will now play the Axe of Despair, which raises my Beast's attack power by 1,000 points. Now I attack!" "Hold it," said Jaden "I activate my spell card, De-fusion, which separates my monster into the two I used to summon it." "Oh well, lucky shot, but it's not over yet," said the Baron, "I'll now use two copies of Dian Keto the Cure Master and two copies of red medicine to increase my life points my 3000, I place two cards face down and now I end my turn."

Jaden: 2500

Baron: 4300

"My turn," said Jaden. "I'll now play my Hero Flash spell card. This allows me to special summon an Elemental-Hero from my graveyard, and I choose my Elemental-Hero Sparkman, next from my hand I play my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" "You've triggered my trap card, sacro-heal. I can now sacrifice my Beast of Talwar, and all of his original attacks points go to my life points, and now I play call of the haunted, which brings him back."

Jaden: 2500

Baron: 6750

"I'm still here, now thanks to Hero flash, My Hero's can attack you directly, making you lose the duel." "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" yelled the Baron.

Jaden: 2500

Baron: 0000

A flash of light appeared and Jaden and Alexis were transported back to Duel Academy. "Great duel Jaden, you won and what's that card?" Alexis asked while pointing at something. "It's Yubel's card, she's back with me." "Sorry about the whole mess." "It's okay Jaden, I'd better get back to my dorm but see you later." She planted a kiss on his lips and went back to her dorm. Jaden left with his Yubel card back in his deck. But when he got back in his room he saw a note from Dr. Crowler. "Hello Slacker, I hear that Zane beat you, and I want to see that happen again. Be at the dueling Arena at 1:00 tomorrow, have fun being humiliated." From Dr. Crowler. _"Well that's pleasant,_"though Jaden, _"but now I have Yubel, I hope that I can win this time." _and with that he went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaden was glad it was a Saturday, and now he can have a chance to duel Zane and win this time. He went to the arena where Crowler told him to be, and saw that the lights were off. He heard constant whispers, and wondered what they were.

"Hello, is anybody here?" and at that moment, the lights were on, and the seats had all the students at Duel Academy. "Huh?, what the…" he then saw Zane at a side of the duel arena, and Crowler was in the middle.

"Hello Jaden," he said with an evil tone. "I heard about the duel you had with Zane, and now let's see you lose again, this time in front of the whole school, are you up for it?" "Yeah, I'm up for a duel." said Jaden. "_Now I can use Yubel after a long time."_

"Jaden, I hope your ready for this," said Zane. "Cause I'm not holding anything back." "I'll show you that even duelists like you know how to kneel down." "Bring it on Zane, and I show you that you haven't been acting like a brother to Syrus."

"DUEL"

Jaden: 4000

Zane: 4000

Zane: "Since I'm the returning champ, I'll start, and I play my Cyber Phoenix in Attack mode, I'll now place one card facedown, and I end my turn."

"My draw" said Jaden. "I play my Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode. I attack, and now I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

Jaden: 4000

Zane: 3600

"I draw, and because my phoenix was destroyed by battle, I can draw another card. Now I play photon generator unit. Now I discard two Cyber dragons, and play Cyber Laser Dragon. Now I activate the trap card power boost, which raises my dragon's attack power by 500, and then lets me take two cards from my graveyard and add them to my deck."

Jaden: 2700

Zane: 3600.

Alexis was in the crowd and thinking "_Come on Jaden, you can beat him, I hope you can play Yubel soon"_ Syrus was thinking _"Please get through this Jaden, my brother may be mean and a good duelist, but you're a good person and a great duelist as well."_

"Pretty soon, you'll go down like last time! And disappoint my stupid brother…"

"Don't you dare call Syrus stupid, You're the sorry excuse for a brother Zane!" exclaimed Jaden. "You don't even help him when he's in trouble, just like what happened before we first dueled, you just told Syrus to go away from Duel Academy, so I dueled you to help him get his confidence, when if Syrus was the one who was better and you were the one who was scared, and people picked on you, when if I or your brother picked on you?"

"Let's just duel, and it's your draw." said Zane, but he sounded like he listened to Jaden really well. "My draw, said Jaden "I activate, O-Oversoul, which brings back my Sparkman, I now play Polymerization, which fuses my Sparkman with my Clayman to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant." "Now his Special Ability Activates, he can destroy one monster on the field whose original attack points are equal to or less than his own. So your Dragon is outta here!" "Not so fast, I activate my magic guard spell card, by discarding one spell card from my graveyard, I can reduce the battle damage I take to zero."

"My turn said Zane." I play sneak attack strike. By sending two cards from my deck to my graveyard, I can play any spell card from my deck next turn, and then I can attack all your monsters, but I can't attack until then. You've only got two turns from suffering from my plan Jaden. Let's see you get your way out of this one. I place one monster in defense mode, and that ends my turn."

"My turn" said Jaden, "I draw" "_Huh?! It's Yubel," _thought Jaden, _now I have to try and play it,"_ "I attack with my thunder giant," "You've destroyed cyber jar, now all monsters on the field are destroyed, and now we play any level 4 or below monsters we have. Your lucky I have none." "Well I do Zane, and I play my Bubbleman, Burstinatrix, Avain, and WildHeart." "I end my turn said Zane." My go said Jaden. "Now I sacrifice three of my monsters, to summon my favorite card, Yubel, in attack mode!" Yubel then came to the field. "I now end my turn and sacrifice Bubbleman so that she can stay on the field." _"Thanks Jaden," _said her spirit, _"Now let's finish off Zane." _Jaden nodded.

_Jaden stands no chance against Zane with that 0 attack point monster, he loses next round! Yippe!_" Dr. Crowler thought evily.

"My turn," said Zane. "Now thanks to my spell cards effect, I can play my Power Bond card from my deck, and fuse my three Cyber Dragons in my hand to play Cyber End Dragon! Now say good-bye to your life points, because I have to attack thanks to my spell card, Good- bye Jaden.

Cyber End Dragon attacked, but when the smoke from it's attack cleared, Jaden was perfectly fine and Yubel had taken the attack and was ready to attac herself.

"Guess again Zane, you're the one who should say goodbye, because when Yubel gets attacked, she decreases the damage I take to zero, and she can't be destroyed by battle." Jaden said. :Now for the fun part, Yubel takes the attack points, the present attack points, of the monster that attacked her, AND THEN DEALS THEM STRAIGHT TO THE CONTROLLER'S LIFE POINTS AS DAMAGE!" Jaden exclaimed.

"What" yelled Zane but that means I.." "LOSE" finished Jaden. Now Yubel, finish him off with Supreme Darkness Blast!" She did.

Jaden. 2700

Zane: 0

People were very shocked, a slifer beat the best duelist in school!

"WHAT??!!!!!!" yelled Crowler. "How could you, a Slifer slacker, beat Zane, I'm going to get you right now." Crowler lunged for Jaden, he ran, but tripped just when Crowler was going to hurt him, something pushed him out of the way. Crowler jumped on Zane! "What why did you do that?!" "Jaden beat me fair and square Crowler, besides he's right about me hurting Syrus." Syrus and Alexis came running and Syrus heard his brother. "Huh? Big bro?" "Jaden was right Sy, I'm a sorry excuse for a brother, but I want to make it up to you, if you'll let me." "Oh Zane" cried Syrus, he jumped into Zane's arms and they hugged. "Great job Jaden" said Alexis. "I knew you could do it," Everybody cheered for Jaden and Zane for the great duel.

Later..

"Hey Jaden, thanks for opening me up to the truth, but I think in dueling standards, we're even." "I think so to Zane" replied Jaden. "But I know about you and Alexis," "You're not going to hurt me are you?" "Just be nice to her." "I will".


End file.
